Cahills Writing Fanfiction
by iheartamianplusnatan
Summary: If the Cahills were to write fanfiction, what would they write about?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...so I got to thinking. What would the Cahills write for their fanfiction? So, this first chapter is about Dan. Hope you like it! It's kinda short, so i'm sorry. Please please review! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Dan woke to the sound of someone tapping on a keyboard. Needless to say, this was not a pleasant way to wake up. The noise was coming from Amy's room, so Dan threw a pillow at the wall separating their rooms. "Stop typing Amy," he croaked, still half asleep.

The noises stopped for a moment, but then continued after a few minutes. Checking his digital clock, Dan saw that it was seven o'clock in the morning, so he decided to just get up anyway.

At the stove, Nellie was flipping something that didn't look like pancakes. "Nellie, what the heck is that?"

"Duh. Hot Crab breakfast burrito. Not everyone likes cold cereal, you know."

A minute later, Amy came in, rubbing her eyes. "Thank god it's Saturday."

"Yeah, and I would have slept in if somebody hadn't been typing really loudly this morning." Dan glared pointedly at Amy.

"Sorry," she replied, looking a little guilty. "I was…..just typing."

Dan glanced curiously at his sister. "Typing what?"

"Nothing. Now stop being nosy and mind your own business."

Dan was curious. What could his sister possibly be doing?

After Amy was done eating, Dan followed her upstairs to her room.

He peeked his head in. "Hey Ames. Whatcha doin'?"

Amy sighed in exasperation. "If I tell you, will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes. Well, it's a definite maybe."

"OK, fine. You know that fanfiction stuff? That people write about us?"

"Uhg." Dan shuddered as he sat down on her bed. "I hate the Natan."

"Yeah, stuff like that. Well, I thought it would be cool if we could write some fanfiction and post it online. Just for fun."

"Hold up." Dan held up his hand in a _stop everything_ gesture. "You're actually writing some of that garbage?"

Amy shrugged. "Some of it's good. And I'm just writing it to show how we actually feel, not what some stupid authors think we feel."

Dan jumped to his feet. "Hey, that's actually a good idea! I think I'll go make some to tell everyone how stupid Natan is!"

He hurried to his room and logged on the the site. After he made an account, (ultimateninjalord101) he started typing out a story.

_Dan saw Natalie walking down the street. He hurried to catch up with her._

_"Hey Cobra. Why aren't you in England?"_

_"I'm getting my nails done," she replied. _

_"Well, that's a really stupid thing to do." Dan then shot her with a dart gun and she became unconscious. Dan had his ninja servants carry her back to Dan's house, and Dan locked her up and made her spill her most embarrassing secrets. Then, he dumped hot tar on her nails, and she tried to fight him, but, Dan being the ninja lord he was, fought her back down using some of his ninja moves. Then, he dropped Natalie off a cliff and went into Amy's bedroom to find Ian and Amy making out. Dan took a movie of it and posted it on youtube and it got so many hits that Dan became rich and famous. The End._

Dan named his story The Future Predicted by Dan Cahill, and posted it. Within a few minutes, he had a review. He clicked on it, and an angry message popped up. It read.

HOW DARE YOU WRITE SUCH THINGS I LOVE NATAN AND NOW I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU HATE NATAN AND I WANT TO STALK YOU UNTIL I FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!

"Wow," Dan muttered. "Who knew that some people were so passionate about Natan?"

He wondered what Amy was writing about….

**So if you have any ideas, please tell me. Review review review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I'm back with Chapter 2. This is just kinda a filler chapter, and I was rushed, so it's probably not the best. Hope you like it, though! When you're done reading, please please please review! Thanks!**

Chapter 2

_Ian gazed into Amy's eyes after she had saved him from falling into the jagged rocks below him._

_"You saved my life."_

_"Yes."_

_"I've wanted to tell you this, but I've been too shy to speak up. I love you Amy."_

_"I love you too, Ian."_

_As they bent down too kiss, fireworks seemed to spark from all around them._

_"Amy, will you marry me?"_

Amy nodded in satisfaction. This was good. Really good. It was time to send the last chapter.

She pasted on her last bits, and uploaded the very last chapter. She'd been working on a twenty chapter book all night that was devoted completely to Ian and her. Amian, they called it. It had only taken all night and much of the day, but the whole story had finally been finished. Amy's penname was amycahill1268, (AmyCahill was taken already, so Amy made her username her name and the numbers of her street address) and her now completed story was The Love of Amy and Ian.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction. She checked to see if her last chapter had been added, and a story caught her eye. It was Hamead Forever. She clicked on it, and read the end of the first chapter.

_Sinead and Hamilton were sitting at the beach, holding hands. Sinead felt so content, that she could just fall asleep on Hamilton's warm chest. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore, Hamilton snoring beside her, it was perfect everything was perfect. Until she dozed off._

_Sinead awoke to the sound of a car honking and a girl screaming. It was Amy._

_"Sinead! Hamilton! Where have you been? I thought you were dead! Or taken by the Vespers!"_

_Sinead waved her had around lamely. "We, you know, just fell asleep."_

_All the guys were doubling over laughing, but Amy, Ned and Ted, and Reagan and Madison looked mad. _

"Wow, this is just like real life," she muttered to herself. "That actually happened." Her eyes widened in realization. She got confirmation after checking the username. IHeartHamead. The person writing this must be…..

She grabbed her cellphone and called her cousin.

"Hello?"

"Hamilton. Hi. This is Amy."

"Amy? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

"No Hamilton. Everything's fine. I was just wondering….do you like writing stories?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I saw a suspiciously accurate story about Hamead on our fanfiction website. Did you write it?"

Hamilton sounded shocked. "Of course I didn't write it! I don't write mushy stuff like that!"

Amy sensed that he was telling the truth. "OK, just wanted to know."

"Wait, Amy, how did you know that the story was on there?"

"Uuuuuh, I was just looking. Yeah, just looking. Bye!"

Amy punched the 'end call' button and went into Sinead's small cottage near the mansion. She had been living there again with Amy, Dan, and Nellie ever since her brothers went off to college.

Amy walked right in to find a surprised Sinead still finishing her breakfast. "Hi, Amy. Our practice time's not until three."

"Iknow. I just had a quick question about something that I saw on . Something that happened in real life. Something about you and Hamilton. I know Hamilton didn't write it, so who did?" Amy smiled sweetly.

Sinead's face paled, and Amy knew that she had gotten to her. "Oh god." Sinead muttered. "I didn't think that anyone would read that."

Amy laughed. "I can't believe that you still like Hamilton! Everyone thought that it was just a phase."

Sinead's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well, everyone thought that it was just a phase between you and Ian. You're not writing stories about him and you, right?"

Amy cleared her throat, and her face was bright red.

"Ha! You are writing about Ian!" Sinead waved her fork in the air triumphantly.

"Fine." Amy sighed. "I won't tell anyone that you were writing about Hamead if you don't tell everyone that I was writing about Ian. Deal?"

"Deal." Sinead nodded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hamilton put down his phone and opened his laptop. His call from Amy had been weird, and she seemed nervous when he asked her why she had even noticed some stupid Hamead story, anyway. He logged on to and checked at the top of the page. Yep, one of the first ones was about Amian. And…..the writer had Amy's name and street address number. Hamilton clicked on the link and laughed out loud.

He emailed the link to Ian.

"Wait a minute..." he thought. "Writing real life fanfiction...thats not such a bad idea..."

He began to type.

**Cliffie! Keep watching for the next chappie, i'm probably going to post it today or tommorow.**

**If you have time, check out my other story, Cahill Resort! Please review for it!**

**Ayway, review, review, review! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so, back with a new chappie. This one is pretty short, too, but whatever. Hope you like it! R&R!**

Chapter 3:

Ian's computer dinged. He groaned. Another stupid spam message. But, when he checked his email, he saw that it was from Hamilton. It said:

READ THIS! AMY POSTED IT ON . DON'T TELL HER I SENT IT TO YOU, THOUGH. SHE'LL MURDER ME!

Ian clicked on the link with an amused expression on his face. He was curious to see what Amy Cahill was writing that involved him.

His mouth dropped open when he saw the name of the story, though.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natalie came in to see her brother staring at the computer screen as if frozen. "Ian, what is wrong with you?"

Ian quickly snapped out of his coma and stepped in front of the screen, blocking it from Natalie's sight. "Mind your own business, Natalie."

"Fine." Natalie shrugged and turned away, but not before she saw the web address. .

She hurried back to her own room and went to the fanfiction site. She scrolled down the stories list. "Boring, boring, Amian, boring, Hamead, boring, ooh!"

She saw a story that's picture was a sign that said 'I HATE NATAN!'.

"Finally," said Natalie, rolling her eyes, "some common sense!" She clicked on a link, and the following story popped up:

_Dan saw Natalie walking down the street. He hurried to catch up with her._

_"Hey Cobra. Why aren't you in England?"_

_"I'm getting my nails done," she replied. _

_"Well, that's a really stupid thing to do." Dan then shot her with a dart gun and she became unconscious. Dan had his ninja servants carry her back to Dan's house, and Dan locked her up and made her spill her most embarrassing secret. Then, he dumped hot tar on her nails, and she tried to fight him, but, Dan being the ninja lord he was, he fought her back down using some of his ninja moves. Then, he dropped Natalie off a cliff and went into Amy's bedroom to find Ian and Amy making out. Dan took a movie of it and posted it on youtube and it got so many hits that Dan became rich and famous. The End._

Natalie gasped. "Who would write that?" she looked at the penname. _ultimateninjalord101_. She looked at the title. _The Future Predicted By Dan Cahill_. That could only mean one thing.

"DANIEL!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dan looked up from his homework. He'd just experienced a disturbance in the force…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Natalie finished screeching, she started thinking of a way to get revenge on Dan. The problem was, that a lot of her evil revenge plans were spoiled by the fact that she lived in England, and he lived in America.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. What if she were to write a fanfiction about Dan?

Oh, this was going to be good.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Hamilton was busy at work. Busy creating a story.

Writing stories were not as easy as he had always thought them to be. This is what he had so far:

_Sinead I love you said Hamilton._

_I love you to._

_Sinead said back to Hamilton._

Hamilton groaned and walked around to get the creative juices flowing. After that didn't work, he went outside to go for a run, leaving his laptop open.

Madison ran into Hamilton's room. "Ham, where's your-" She then caught sight of Hamilton's laptop, and laughed with glee. "Reagan, come on, you have GOT to see this!"

**As you can probably tell, I really like cliffhangars. Yeah, me and Rick Riordan. (all of you who have read Mark of Athena will know what i'm talking about. LITERAL CLIFFHANGER!)**

**Anyway, so keep reviewing! But there's something wierd with my computer. Like, it's not getting all the reviews. Maybe it's the WIFI. IDK. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS. If you have really good WIFI at your house, can you tell me what service you get? Thanks!**


	4. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:**

**(recorded conversation between Zoe (iheartamianplusnatan), Allison (friend), and Ian Kabra (not friend)**

**Ian: Zoe, I am going to sue you!**

**Zoe: What?! Why?**

**Allison: You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Zoe: That's what I forgot! I knew it was ****_something_****!**

**Ian: You forgot?!**

**Allison: Yeah, like you keep forgetting to ask Amy out.**

**Ian: splutters Why would I ask out that….that….****plebian****?**

**Allison and Zoe: VOCAB WORD! snaps**

**Ian: Just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Zoe: OK.**

**DISCLAIMER—I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES**

**Allison: Or unicorns….or skittles….or rainbows….or—**

**Ian: HURRY UP WITH THE BLOODY STORY!**

**Zoe: offended It's not bloody! It's rated K!**

**Allison: He means bloody, as in the British word for "freakin'"**

**Ian: You Americans use such ****vulgar**** language.**

**Zoe and Allison: VOCAB WORD! snaps again**

**Allison: Wow, British people us a lot of vocab words!**

**Zoe: Especially rich, snooty ones.**

**Ian: Hey! Who are you calling—**

**Allison: On with the story!**

**Ian: For once, I agree with the American. Let's get this over with.**

**Zoe: What? Don't you want to see the fanfiction that you wrote?**

**Ian: I do NOT write fanfiction!**

**Zoe: Yes you do.**

**Ian: No I don't.**

**Allison: Yes you do!**

**Ian: JUST FINISH THE BLOODY STORY!**

**Zoe: Anger issues.**

**Ian: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!**

**-cut-**

**Allison's Version of the Disclaimer**

**Version 1**

**Me: Dan, get in here!**

**Dan: What? I was playing Ninja Gaiden.**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer for Zoe?**

**Dan: Fine. As long as there's no Natan. ZOE DOES NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES, NINJAS, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE STORY.**

**Me: Thanks! But kust one thing. I LOVE Natan! You guys are so cute together.**

**Dan: AAGH! swings ninja sword**

**Me: No! Ninja Gaiden, remember?**

**Dan: Oh yeah!**

**Me: On with the story**

**Version 2: (also by Allison)**

**Zoe: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES.**

**Allison: Zoe, that's boring. You can do better. **

**Zoe: Then why don't you do it?**

**Allison: Ian! Get your sorry, pink dollar signed, Cobra butt in here!**

**Ian: What, peasant?**

**Allison: Do the disclaimer!**

**Ian: Why should I help you?**

**Allison: I'll have Zoe bring in Buffy!**

**Ian: ZOE DOES NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES. Does that satisfy you? Now, don't send that ***ing dog after me.**

**Allison: Yeesh. Touchy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter...although it wasn't really a chapter, it was a Disclaimer, but whatever. Had to do it. Sorry. So anyway, I hope you like this Chapter better! Please please please review for me! Thanks! And, to mollyhunt0, I hope you didn't get detention for reading this story in Math Class. I hate detention. Then again, does anyone? I guess maybe the teacher...but they have to give up their time to watch you, so I guess not...Anyone who can tell me who is happy from detention will get special recognition in the next chappie!**

Chapter 4

Around four o'clock on that Saturday afternoon, Cahills that had participated in the clue hunt were receiving a message from an anonymous emailer. It contained the following:

HELLO ALL!

PLEASE CLICK ON THE FOLLOWING LINK. IT IS A STORY BY HAMILTON. A FANFICTION STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

Sinead frowned and clicked on the link.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ian was reading the story that Amy had posted. He really liked it. It included all of his favorite things: danger, adventure, love, Amy, and himself.

Wouldn't it be interesting to make a fanfiction himself? Just as an experiment, of course. That's what Ian told himself as he created an account and started typing. Purely educational, scientific purposes.

When he was done with the first chapter, he leaned back and observed it smugly. Not bad, he thought to himself. Not bad at all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Natalie was busy uploading her story on the fanfiction website. Her nickname was FashionistaNatalie, and her story was named, The Truth About Natan (and about the juvenile ninja-wannabe named DanielCahill)

_Dan tried to escape from his bonds before falling over on to his side pathetically. "I am the ninja lord….." he whined feebly. "You can never beat me!"_

_Natalie laughed a beautiful, high pitched laugh. "Oh Daniel. How silly your struggling is to me. I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back." She turned to her gaurds. "Bring this pitiful lump to the roof. Drop him into the pool. Then we'll see if he's more manageable. She tossed her silky, amazing hair over to the side of her shoulder, and the guards murmured their consent. A couple minutes later, Natalie pleasured in the sound of a huge splash in their pool and the screechings of Daniel. "Score one for Natalie Kabra!" she announced._

Natalie sent the link to her story to Dan. A few minutes later, a request for an instant message popped up. Natalie accepted.

_PrincessNatalia has signed on chat_

**NinjaLordDan**: Nice story Cobra. But nothing tops mine.

**PrincessNatalia**: You wish, Daniel.

**NinjaLordDan**: We could keep trash talking, but I have some valuable information.

**PrincessNatalia: **Like what?

**NinjaLordDan**: First, do me a favor. Find out if your brother is writing any fanfiction about Amian.

**PrincessNatalia: **Will do. vbeg

**NinjaLordDan:** VBEG? I know vbg (very big grin), but what's vbeg?

**PrincessNatalia:** Very Big Evil Grin. J

_PrincessNatalia has signed off chat_

Natalie snuck into the kitchens, pretending to be grabbing an apple. When none of the servants were looking, she swiped all the pots and pans off the stove, causing massive pandemonium. She then ran off before anyone could turn to see what happened, and hid in the spare room right next to Ian's. She could hear him come out of his room and run down to the kitchens, yelling "What the ***ing **** happened here?"

As soon as her brother was out of sight, Natalie hurried into his room. His computer was locked. Natalie gritted her teeth. What the heck would her brother make his passcode? She noticed a sticky note hanging on the back of his desk. Natalie gave a silent cheer. It was a password hint! It read:

_The downside of the Cahill's mansion: name: 7 letters_

Natalie thought. What did Ian hate most about going to the Cahills? Dan? No, that was only three letters…. Suddenly, Natalie realized it and laughed out loud. She typed in S-A-L-A-D-I-N, and she was into Ian's laptop. She quickly went into the fanfiction site and pulled up "Recent Stories". Yep, there was one. Ian's Simple Love. Ha.

Natalie closed the laptop again and hurried back to her own room, but not before she passed Ian, storming around and muttering angrily about inept servants. She logged on to her email and resumed the chat with Dan.

_PrincessNatalia has signed on to chat_

**PrincessNatalia:** I have some news!

_NinjaLordDan has signed on to chat_

**NinjaLordDan: **Really? That's awesome. vbeng

**PrincessNatalia:** What the heck is vbeng supposed to mean?

**NinjaLordDan**: very big evil ninja grin.

**PrincessNatalia: **That's stupid. Anyway, yes, my brother did in fact write Amian fanfiction. Now tell me what you've got.

**NinjaLordDan: **Gr8. I found some Amian that Amy had written.

**PrincessNatalia:** Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**NinjaLordDan:** Oh yeah.

_PrincessNatalia has signed off chat_

**NinjaLordDan: **Wierdo.

**PrincessNatalia: **I heard that.

**NinjaLordDan:** Ack! But-but- but you were signed out!

**PrincessNatalia:** I have my ways. vbeg

_NinjaLordDan has signed off chat_

**Thanks so much for reading my new chappie! Please comment and/or review. Thanks a lot!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Nooooooooooooooo!**

**Dan: What?**

**Me: This is the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Dan: Ummmmm, OK. But I did like the part where I was writing a story. Not the part where I'm getting along with Natalie Cobra.**

**Me: Welllll, actualllly, I was thinking about possibly writing an epilogue where you and Natalie-**

**Dan: (puts hands over his ears) NO! I DONT want to hear it! The NATAN follows me! (runs out of room)**

**Me: Issues.**

**I'm so sad that this is the last chappie! I hope that everyone likes it! Keep looking out for stories by me! (iheartamianplusnatan) I love you guys for reading this! Cheers!**

The next day at noon, Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, Sinead Starling, Hamilton Holt, Natalie Kabra, and Ian Kabra were invited to a group chat.

_Princess Natalia has signed on to chat_

_NinjaLordDan had signed on to chat_

**NinjaLordDan:** This better work, _Princess Natalia_.

**PrincessNatalia**: Of course it will, Daniel. Never doubt a pretty girl.

**NinjaLordDan: **Pretty girls? I don't recall ever meeting any pretty girls.

**PrincessNatalia:** When I get my hands on you Daniel….VBEG

**NinjaLordDan**: No! It's VBENG! You forgot the ninja part.

_FootballJock101 has signed in to chat_

**FootballJock101: **Dan? Natalie? What the heck is going on?

**NinjaLordDan:** Hamilton?

**FootballJock101: **Who did you think I was- Ian?

_BookwormGirl has signed in to chat_

**BookwormGirl:** Dan? Why am I here?

**NinjaLordDan: **You'll see.

**BookwormGirl: **Wow, I feel so reassured.

**FootballJock101: **Amy? You're here too?

**BookwormGirl: **Hamilton?

**FootballJock101: **WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT QUESTION? Of COURSE I'm Hamilton!

_EinsteinStarling3.141592 has signed on to chat_

_KabraKing19 has signed on to chat_

**KabraKing19: **Dan and Natalie, please explain yourselves.

**PrincessNatalia: **Soon, O brother of mine. First, Dan and I would like to ask the question: Do any of you write fanfiction?

**BookwormGirl: **What kind of question is that? Of course I don't write fanfiction!

**EinsteinStarling3.141592: **Why on Earth would we write fanfiction?

**NinjaLordDan: **Are you sure that you're being truthful?

**FootballJock101: **Duh. Of course we are.

**PrincessNatalia:** VBEG

**NinjaLordDan: **VBE-N-G! You forgot the ninja!

**EinsteinStarling3.141592:** Did I miss something? Cause you two are making no sense.

**PrincessNatalia: **Let's start with you, Hamilton. Everyone got the anonymous email.

**FootballJock101:** Uuuh, anonymous email?

**NinjaLordDan:** Didn't you see it? It had your story in it!

**FootballJock101:** Wait, someone sent an email with a fanfiction story in it, and said it was mine? And NONE of you bothered to mention it to me?

**BookwormGirl:** ….

**EinsteinStarling3.141592:** ….

**KabraKing19**: No.

**FootballJock101:** Augh!

**PrincessNatalia:** Next, Amy. Through Ian's computer, I found your story. And, obviously, so did Ian.

**BookwormGirl:** What?!

**EinsteinStarling3.141592:** I saw it too.

**BookwormGirl**: Not helping, Sinead!

**KabraKing19:** I found it quite interesting.

**BookwormGirl: **This is NOT happening.

**NinjaLordDan:** Ian, we also found something of yours that was very interesting.

**KabraKing19:** Oh, uh, well, did you?

**PrincessNatalia: **Yes, we did. Would you like us to read your story out loud?

**KabraKing19:** Natalie, let's be serious here.

**PrincessNatalia:** Ian's Simple Love. By….Ian Kabra.

**KabraKing19: **Natalie, stop!

**BookwormGirl: **Here it is! I found it- oh.

**FootballJock101:** What does it say?

**EinsteinStarling3.141592: **What does it say?!

**KabraKing19:** Nothing!

**BookwormGirl: **Nothing!

**EinsteinStarling3.141592:** You guys know we can just look your stories up when we're at home, right? Amy's story is The Love of Amy and Ian, everybody!

**BookwormGirl:** Sinead!

**EinsteinStarling3.141592**: What? Did I just give away the whole story plot? Oops.

**BookwormGirl:** Yeah, well, Sinead also wrote a story!

**EinsteinStarling3.141592:** Amy, no!

**BookwormGirl:** It's called….Hamead Forever.

**KabraKing19: **I have been watching this online fight with curiosity.

**FootballJock101:** Wait…..Hamead? You wrote about me and you?

**EinsteinStarling3.141592:** …..

**FootballJock101:** _Sinead, I love you._

**EinsteinStarling3.141592:** What?!

**FootballJock101:** Madison! Reagan! Get- off- now-move-stop- _Hello Sinead_ – stop typing Madison!

**FootballJock101:** Sorry, my sisters tried to hijack my computer.

**NinjaLordDan:** Completely understandable.

**PrincessNatalia: **This chat is over. Thanks for coming!

**KabraKing19**: Wait! Natalie! You and Daniel set us up! It's all your—

_the chat has ended_

_PrincessNatalia has signed in to chat_

_NinjaLordDan has signed in to chat_

**PrincessNatalia:** Told you it would work.

**NinjaLordDan:** OK, you were right.

**PrincessNatalia:** It was amazing how they all got their stories out in less than ten minutes! They must have not realized that it was a video chat conference, either, because I got the funniest videos of them!

**NinjaLordDan:** (vbeng) Send them to me!

**PrincessNatalia:** Of course I will, Dan. I mean, uh, Daniel.

**NinjaLordDan: **Sooooo, I was wondering when your next visit to Attleboro will be.

**PrincessNatalia:** Maybe we could schedule a trip next week.

**NinjaLordDan:** Cool.

**PrincessNatalia**: Yeah, cool.

**NinjaLordDan:** Bye!

_NinjaLordDan has signed off chat_

_PrincessNatalia has signed off chat_

**Last chapter sadness...**

**Anyway, I have a cool idea for a new story, so keep checking! Thanks!**

**BYE! :)**


End file.
